Drowning in flames
by LeopardFang
Summary: When the modern day girl drowns in a lake, she dies. She knows she died, she had felt her life slip away from her. She didn't expect to wake up. But she does- somewhere she never imagined she would be. She wakes up in a forest, with a huge Night Fury beside her. A Night Fury with burning amber eyes and a tortured soul. Then they arrive at Berk, and their lives change forever.
1. Prolouge

**First of all, this is my very first How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic. So please go a little easy on me. **

**Second of all, this is just the prologue. It shows you what kind of person Jay is. The first chapter will be when Jay is actually meeting the Night Fury and the story actually begins. I just wanted to have this so that you would understand what kind of person Jay is.**

**Third of all, I know that I need to update my other stories people who follow me. I just had this idea in my head and It wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Forth of all, POV stands for point of view if you didn't already know that, so this prologue is from Jay's point of view. **

**Fifth of all, I hope you enjoy! Read on. **

* * *

**Jay POV.**

I had never thought of myself as selfless.

For if people were concerned I was differential. I didn't care much for people. They deceive and trick, they lie and cheat. I don't hate all people, I just don't trust them. For some I know are kind and honest, it is just that you can never tell who is really nice and who is trying to trick you. I wasn't a social butterfly, I was a lone wolf. That was just how I was.

But with animals- it was different. I seemed to connect with animals. They don't try to deceive you, they don't spit hurtful words. They may hate you, but at least they are truthful about it. No animals hate me now, but sometimes they hate all people and don't trust me until they get to know me. Animals are great judges of character. I learned quickly that if a tame animal that generally likes people growls or barks at a person it means that person isn't nice. For they could smell if any creatures had been afraid around it, they can see every little detail like if there was another's blood under their nails. They know if they hurt any animal or person. It is odd, how much they know about a person just by smelling them and looking at them. I wish I was that good at judging people. Sometimes I wish that I could trust people as easily as I trust animals. But I am as I am, I don't trust people but I trust animals with a passion.

Still, I had never really thought about the fact that I would risk my life to save an animal that I hadn't even met.

But when I saw that kitten drowning, I didn't think before rushing to save it. I hadn't thought about how I could die if I jumped into the fast-flowing extremely-cold water. I had just seen a small kitten drowning. I had seen it move its tiny paws to try to keep afloat before the waters pulled it down, out of sight. I had seen small bubbles float upward, had the image of its blue eyes wide with terror imprinted on the back of my eyes.

Now, I was at the water's edge, Trying to catch a glimpse of its pure white pelt. I saw it only for a moment before the small lump of fur was pulled back below. But I now knew where the kitten was. I jumped into the rushing water. I was completely submerged in the water. The freezing water was so cold that it _hurt._ It hurt in the aching on my bones and the rush of air from my lungs. I found it hard to swim, hard to move my body at all. I opened my eyes, hating the burning sensation that filled them as they were exposed to water. The water was oddly clear, and it didn't take me long to see the small white ball of fur that was a kitten.

I could just barely see that its tiny chest was moving up and down from where I was. I managed to fight the current and swim over to it. Once I reached it I pressed it close to my chest with one hand. I then proceeded to swim to the surface. I made it to the surface and quickly raised the kitten's head above the water.

A roaring had filled my ears as I fought the current to reach the bank. I managed to reach the edge and placed the kitten onto the bank. I then put my arms on the edge of the bank, preparing the pull myself up. I was breathing heavily, gasping for air. Then my hands met a patch of ice, and they slipped. I found my firm grasp gone, and grasped desperately for purchase. None was found, and I was quickly submerged again into the water.

I had still been gasping for air when I slipped, so the water quickly filled my mouth. It chocked up my throat, spilling into my lungs. I gasped in panic for a moment, before common sense took over and I clasped my mouth shut. The cold was so shocking that it seemed to freeze me all the way through. My hands reached out, trying the swim to the surface, I kicked my legs out. Desperate. Panicked. The currents pulled me deeper. My eyes opened and were caught in the shimmering of the lake surface, so far above me.

I didn't feel cold anymore. My limbs felt heavy, useless. I couldn't see the surface anymore. My head was pounding and my ears were ringing. My body was unresponsive, refusing to keep on swimming. I fell completely limp, my eyes slid closed.

I could almost feel my life as it slipped away from me. Feel it leave with the last of my warmth and thought.

Then I knew nothing more.

* * *

**I know that wasn't much, but hopefully it helped you understand Jay a little. The first chapter will be longer than this. And yes I know this is all deathly and angsty but I write better that way. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I posted the first chapter already if you want to read it! I'll see you shortly, well not really see you but have a one-sided conversation with you and only if you decide to read the chapter. But You get my point... **


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter. The story will begin as soon as I stop typing this author's note. And it is set in the same day as the prologue, but later in that day. **

**If enough people enjoy this then I will continue the story. I know you enjoy it if you leave a review, favorite, or follow. **

**I guess I need to warm you that Jay has some bad language. But she just died can you really blame her? **

**I hope you enjoy, read on.**

* * *

**Jay pov.**

I woke up in a forest.

There are several things wrong with this statement. The main being the fact that _I woke up. _I had the vague recollection of dying. I think it was then that the reality sunk in. It sunk in nothing more than a rather loud burst of surprise, "Holy shit! I died!"

I didn't curse much, but I think that dying was a reason to let something like that slip. I mean seriously, I fucken died! What the hell?

The other thing wrong with that statement was the fact that I was in a forest. A forest. Shouldn't I be in a hospital? Or someplace with my awesome pets licking my face. Yes, my dog would definitely be licking my face off right now if she was anywhere near me… But she wasn't.

Then why did I feel like something was watching me?

My eyes jolted open. Huge bright eyes were less than an inch away from my face. The pupils were an endless black, a deep red surrounded them. The red stretched outwards where it raggedly changed to a bright orange. The orange faded into a pale yellow at the edges of its eyes. The eyes were truly beautiful. The eyes were surrounded by black scales, A pitch black that was truly the color of the darkest night.

The creature suddenly growled, warm spit landed on my face. Yet years of my experience with animals taught me not to flinch. I could suddenly feel the fact that it was standing on top of me. And It was heavy.

The creature jumped off of me and I caught a glance at what it really looked like. The creature was truly huge, a little larger than a horse. Its head was broad, its huge mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It had large paws with sharp curved claws that almost looked like talons. It had wings, huge featherless wings. It had a long slender tail with tail fins on the end. I could see the strong muscles in its shoulders, chest, and thighs. It was a powerful creature, dangerous and wild.

It looked exactly like a Night Fury.

But it couldn't be a Night Fury. That was impossible. I must be hallucinating. I had just watched How to Train Your Dragons 1 and 2 last night. And it was nothing but a movie. An awesome movie but still a movie, No truth to it at all.

The Night Fury sat on its haunches. Tilting its head as it watched me with a curious glance. I politely asked the dragon a question, "Are you a hallucination?"

The Night Fury just blinked in response.

I made a move to stand. But the Night Fury suddenly stiffed, tensing up. I instantly fell onto my knees. I lowered my head in submission, my gaze meeting the ground. The dragon understood, and it relaxed slightly. It was an intelligent creature, and it was hopefully as great a judge of character as any other animal.

I gazed at the vivid green grass for a moment, before slowly raising my gaze. It was watching me with a fierce glance in its eyes, every muscle it held tense and ready to fight at any moment.

I decided to name it.

I'm not really sure why, I just had the in despicable urge to name it. I soaked in every detail of its personality and looks. I didn't know much about the creature, but I did know that it had a kind heart, but a strength that rivaled any other creature. The creature was a girl, a mistrustful girl.

"Nice to meet you, Amber."

The female name Amber meant 'Fierce' and it also described a sunset russet color. It was perfect for this Night Fury. Amber tilted her head, her mouth opened again, but this time the teeth were gone. It was almost as if Amber was saying she approved her name.

I realized I felt an odd connection to this dragon. As if she was meant to be mine. My best friend, My protector, My Dragon. It was quite odd, the only connection I had ever felt like this was when I was with my dog and my cat, my trustworthy friends. I watched Amber for a moment, watching a slow crooked grin form on her face.

I smiled at Amber. Amber then suddenly tensed, her eyes glancing at something behind me. I saw nothing, but when I looked back at where Amber had been before I saw she had disappeared. Then I was suddenly knocked over. I landed on the ground hard, all the breath whooshing out of my chest.

Another Night Fury was on top of me, this one with bright green eyes. The black of its eyes were narrowed into Slits. Its razor sharp teeth were inches from my throat. It roared, a sound that sent my heart thudding quickly in my chest. It was crushing me, and I couldn't breathe. I gasped helplessly, trying to wiggle out from underneath the creature. I felt claws sink into the flesh of my arm. I flinched violently, my whole body jolting backwards. My arm tore open as the claws stayed in my flesh when I removed my arm. The blacks of the Night Fury's eyes kept constricting and contracting, as if the Night Fury was fighting for control.

I saw a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. The black flash ended up being Amber, who rammed into the other Night Fury. The other Night Fury started in surprise and Amber roared. A full throated roar that seemed to shake the very earth. The other Night Fury stumbled away from Amber. The other Night Fury shook its head wildly and the slits of his eyes became wider and more round.

Amber had taken a protective stance around me. Growling at the other Night Fury, while standing In front of me. Letting me catch my breath and protecting me from harm. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt safe. I had just met Amber and yet I still felt safe around her.

"Toothless! Toothless, Bud, where are you?"

Toothless opened its mouth slowly, its eyes remaining locked with Amber's. It released a loud roar, but one obviously meant for Toothless's owner to hear not as a challenge to Amber. Amber narrowed her eyes at the only slightly larger dragon, But she didn't move.

Hiccup burst through the forest, his voice breathless. He begins to speak, relief in his voice, "There you are Toothless, I believe we are far enough away from that Alpha now."

For a moment I just stared blankly at Hiccup_._ His messy dark brown hair fell slightly into his sharp green eyes. He was wearing the armor from the second movie, but his armor was smeared with mud. He then noticed Amber. Amber had backtracked till she was closer to me. But her teeth, or should I say fangs, were still out. A low dangerous growl split through the suddenly silent air.

I was staring at the blood on my arm, as it raced across my pale skin in thick scarlet rivulets. "Yup, this is definitely reality." I muttered quietly as I bit my lip in pain.

"Another Night Fury?" Hiccup muttered. I glanced at him with a detached glance. He couldn't see me because Amber was blocking me from view. I put my arms beside me, attempting to stand. I glanced at my arm while I did. It was gushing blood, the flesh ragged and torn. It didn't look _that_ bad.

I couldn't stop the whimper that exploded from my throat.

I saw Toothless drop his head in guilt. Amber released one more warning growl, Before she turned to me. Her eyes were wide with concern. I didn't know quite why she looked so concerned, I didn't even really know her. But the concern in her eyes was raw and true.

She crawled closer to me, A moment later her tongue carefully licked my wound. It was obviously a gentle movement, she was just trying to clean the wound and keep it from getting infected. She was a creature of intelligence, she understood that the mud that had somehow gotten smeared in the wound was dangerous. She had just finished cleaning it, though I'm not really sure how sanitary her slobber was, When I heard the sound of leaves crackling as If someone had stepped on dry leaves.

I saw Amber narrow her eyes at the noise. She straightened up, her large tail twitching from where it lay at my side. Amber turned around, her face radiating anger. I carefully stood, clenching my jaw so that I didn't whimper when my arm moved. I just about fell when the world spun, but Amber was there. Amber stretched out her neck and head, catching me when I just about fell over. A few strands of my wavy black hair fell into my eyes, but I quickly brushed it out of sight. Sometimes I hated my hair, it was always falling into my face.

I straightened up, catching Hiccup's bewildered look. He carefully backed away from Amber and I. He had appeared beside Toothless, he unstrapped a small bag that was attached to Toothless's saddle.

Hiccup slowly approached Amber and I again. He had the bag clutched tightly in his hands. I placed a hand on Amber's muzzle, hoping to calm her. I whispered to her quietly, "Shh, Amber. He's just trying to help. He's not gonna hurt us."

Amber sat on her haunches, she kept from growling but her every muscle was tense. She was ready to leap into action. Hiccup spoke to me, "Hello, I'm Hiccup. I have medical supplies for your arm."

He slowly opened the bag, showing small bottles of liquid and white bandages. I glanced at Amber. She was still tense, but the anger had evaporated from her eyes. She was instead looking at him with a slightly curious gaze. I slowly crept forward.

The world was spinning. I could feel the warm thick liquid of blood as it gushed all over me. The world blurred, the colors merging until I could barely tell what blur was Hiccup and which one was Amber. I felt a little bad for being this bad over a little tiny cut. It was just a small flesh wound, okay maybe it was three large ragged cuts, But still nothing to be worried about. The world suddenly tilted- and then faded to black.

My last thought was that today just wasn't my day.

* * *

**Poor Jay, she just keeps getting hurt. Today really isn't her day. But anyways, don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow, if you enjoyed. I might see you in another update. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry. I could feed you a million excuses, but none of them could account for my abandonment of this story. I'm back though, and I hope you all will forgive me and once again pay attention to this story. If not, keep in mind that I have a life and that means I have problems that need taking care of. But, I think I finally got everything sorted out and will be able to go back to posting chapters. I hope you will forgive me and like this chapter. Also, this chapter mentions some of Amber's rather dark past so you may not want to read that if you are faint of heart. This chapter isn't that horrifying but I thought that I should warn you. **

* * *

**Amber POV.**

The sun was just now rising, sending brilliant shades of gold brightening the darkness of night. I usually wasn't up to see the sunset, instead deciding to just lay splayed out in some random cave and sleep into afternoon. I never really saw the point of getting up early. My sleep schedule usually consisted of staying up until the sky just started to brighten and then sleep until the sun was almost above me. I liked being awake at night, it gave me a silent thrill and make it strikingly easier to hunt. After all, in the night I was almost invisible. In the night I was the perfect predator. But now, I was awake. I was awake because something had kept me from sleeping. There was this pull in my chest I couldn't explain, a need to see how the human I had met earlier was. I didn't know quite why this human made me feel this way, Why I felt this connection that I couldn't quite explain. But I knew that there was something special about this one, something that drew me to her and made me want to protect her.

This led me to my current position, crouching in the bushes outside the village. I had seen the village before, but decided the best action would be to avoid it. After all, why bother attacking a village for no reason. I remembered the days back when the Great Dragon had ruled over the dragons. In those days some of the dragons decided to attack the village for easy prey, But I instead hunted the woods and the oceans surrounding it to find prey for myself and the Alpha. But then I had seen dragons with humans preached on their backs or necks with overconfident gleams in their eyes. They had attacked the Great Dragon, and taken it down. I had been grateful, but baffled at why the dragons wanted humans on them telling them what to do. It was one thing to be forced into working with them, but of their own free will? Why didn't they just live as wild and free?

I shook my head to clear it and instead tried to focus on the present. A few Vikings were walking around, all kinds of dragons by their sides. A dragon walked right in front of me, a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder. I backed further into the bushes for fear of being seen. But the dragon was too focused on the skinny girl with long braided blonde hair to notice me. The Nadder nuzzled her human affectionately, and the human smiled a wide smile in return. I backed away from them and then slowly crept out back towards the woods, deciding it was a stupid idea to have come here. Then a deep voice rumbled from behind me, "Toothless. There you are."

I froze in my steps. The voice was deep, one I didn't recognize. I had heard they called the other Night Fury Toothless. And they thought he was the only Night Fury. So it was reasonable when they saw my black scales they assumed it was Toothless. After all they hadn't seen my eyes, my tail, or my neck yet so they would obviously reach the conclusion of the fact that I was Toothless.

Then there were more voices, voices all around me, closing in. I jerked around in a quick circle, there were five people. An older man, three younger men, and a younger women. My wings flew out in a form of defense, my eyes narrowing as I surveyed them. I had a brief recollection of the last time I had been cornered. Then It had been dragons, not people, But both are prone to far more violence then called for. The last time I had been too weak to put up a fight, Back when I was a tiny black form coated in blood that flooded into a puddle beneath my feet from a rip in my wings. This wouldn't be the same. I could easily fight them or fly away this time.

They didn't seem to want to hurt me though, instead they seemed oddly curious. I blinked at them, wondering if that was deception in their gazes and not fear as I suspected. I then saw a black form in the sky, a black Night Fury with a red tail fin. It landed in front of me, and its rider quickly slid off on its back. The rider waved his dragon back. The dragon, Toothless was its name, backed away slightly. The rider motioned the other people away from me, "Quit, your gonna intimidate her. Back off."

The others backed away, listening to the young man. I narrowed my eyes in warning, my tail fin flicking back and forth. The man, Hiccup I remembered, approached me cautiously. He slowly looked away from me and then closed his eyes when he came close. His hand slowly reached towards me, I flinched at first. But then thought of this as a kind of surrender, he was making himself vulnerable for hoping that I would accept him. I slowly folded my wings and then reached my neck forward, sniffing his hand. He smelt of dragon, pine, fish, and oil. His eyes fluttered but didn't fully open when I gently pressed my muzzle against his hand. A gentle smile pulled at his lips and I backed away so that he would know it was okay for him to open his eyes again. He opened his eyes and gave me a crooked smile. I retracted my teeth and then smiled to show I'd done so. He smiled broader and reached towards me again, his hand gently stroked the side of my broad muzzle. I nuzzled into the touch, surprised that he knew that was the place Night Furies love to be scratched. But then his hand drifted lower and touched the top of my neck.

The reaction was instant.

I froze suddenly, ice flooding my veins in waves of terror. Memories flooded back into the front of my mind and this caused white-hot rage to take over just as quickly as the fear had. I jerked away from his gentle touch, my jaws began snapping blindly at everything in sight. My wings snapped out again, and I reared up onto my back legs, front claws slashing at the air around me. I had a vague recollection that I had hit something with them, but I wasn't sure what. All I knew was that there was pressure on my neck, just like that wretched collar from years ago. There was a voice in the back of my mind that reminded me that not all people were bad and to remember that people had helped me before. But all I remembered was the pain that that human had caused. A memory struck stronger than ever as the phantom touch of pressure on my neck seemed to intensify at my thoughts. I remembered the chains, digging into my flesh and jerking at the metal collar around my neck. Pain suddenly burst from my left hind leg. I roared out in pain, tossing my head even wilder.

I launched off the ground, my powerful wings sending me high in the air. The rhythmic beats calmed me enough to realize that I was high in the sky above the very same spot I had just stood under. I flew a bit lower to see if I had hurt someone in my horrible moment of blind terror. I saw Hiccup was examining Toothless's bleeding front right leg but it didn't seem to badly hurt. Yet I saw puddles of blood spread about the ground. I flew even lower and saw that Hiccup was now bandaging Toothless's leg. Hiccup's voice drifted over to me faintly, "That wound was barely bleeding. I'm just worried about it getting infected."

Toothless purred and nuzzled Hiccup. Hiccup let out a quick laugh and then looked around at the other humans. They were all uninjured. I wondered where all that blood was coming from. Then my hind leg twitched and I looked at it.

Oh. That's where the blood came from.

Three really deep and extra long slashes ran across my left hind leg, Night Fury scratches. Toothless had scratched me. The scarlet flesh looked strange against my dark scales, not that seeing flesh hanging off of my leg would look normal ever. I gasped against a sudden wave of pain. I then began to fly away from the village. I knew there was a clearing someplace past the woods if I can reach than I can- I knew that I wouldn't be able to reach it. I was losing too much blood. My blood was dripping from me and onto the ground far below.

The world suddenly seemed to spin. I blinked and shook my head. My vision was suddenly blurry and a darkness lurked at the edges of my sight. Then the world tilted and I felt myself fall. I tumbled through the air, thrashing wildly as I tried to regain my balance and keep flying. But the ground was approaching me fast, or more specifically the tallest trees I had ever seen because I had been flying over the woods. A ragged call erupted from my throat. The impact was jarring and I found myself splayed out on some crisscrossing weak tree branches. I thought for a second that they would hold, but then they creaked and shattered. I squawked out helplessly as the ground loomed in front of me. But then there was something there, Strong powerful legs of a dragon straining under the pressure of trying to keep me from falling onto the ground onto my injured leg.

I didn't get a chance to find out who had probably just saved my life before the world went dark from pain.

* * *

**Who do you think I should have save Amber? Toothless and Hiccup? Toothless and Jay? Hookfang and Snotlout? Meatlug and Fishlegs? Barf, Belch, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut? Stormfly and Astrid? Or just Hookfang by himself? Meatlug by himself? Barf and Belch by themselves? Or just some random OC?**

**But more importantly, Who should I ship? Astrid and Hiccup? Jay and Hiccup? Jay and Snotlout? Jay and Fishlegs? Amber and Toothless? Stormfly and Toothless? Amber and Meatlug? Amber and Hookfang? A different ship I haven't listed?**

**Whoever saves her and whoever I ship her with will influence the story, and you get to help me choose who. You may choose more than one choice. Leave your choices in the reviews if you wish to choose. However, this story will remain being an Adventure/Angst story. The romances and friendships will be minimal and on the side. **


	4. Chapter 3

**My laptop died. It died as in the sense of actual death, not the 'my-computer-ran-out-of-battery-died'. I'm talking the 'Computer-I'll-never-be-able-to-use-again-death.' That's the reason it's been so long since an update. You may think it took me a surprisingly long time to get another computer, but I'll explain it to you. **

**First of all at first I didn't know what was wrong with it. I would press the power button and the buttons would light up but the screen would stay dark. So I gave it to a computer guy, who said he would look at it. Then, he ran over his cat with his car. The cat survived, but the cat had to go through multiple surgeries and it was sketchy for a while. Of course I wasn't going to make him actually look at the computer when he was going through that, I know how bad it can be when an animal you love gets hurt and might die. Once the cat was revealed to be okay the guy did get a chance to get my computer though, I was told that my motherboard had been fried beyond repair and that I would have to get a new computer. So I ordered a new computer online, and it took forever to come in but eventually it came in the mail. I then had to completely make this chapter again from scratch, because what I had started of this chapter was on my other computer. Then, I tried to update but every time I tried to click on my account it said '503 Service Unavailable.' Then I had to wait until that got fixed and I actually had time between school and my volunteer animal rescue work to actually post it. **

**My new computer is one of those new touch screen ones with Windows 10 and the new version of Word. I don't quite know how to use it very well… but I'm sure I can figure it out. Also my computer's name is Courtney, because it's totally normal to name your computer and Courtney is an awesome name. **

**But anyways… here's the chapter… Read on…**

* * *

**Amber Pov**

I roared out in breathtaking panic, my large wings flapping around uselessly as I tried to escape the strong grasp of the dragon holding me. The dragon released a halfhearted growl in response. I realized then that I didn't really have the strength to fight back, so I stilled my movements. The dragon then swept its wings down into view. It almost looked like those wings were born from flames themselves. The bright shades of red, orange, and yellow blended together so flawlessly, while just a trace of black and grey tinted around the jagged edges like smoke. The claws attached to the wings glinted in the sunlight like daggers, looking so sharp that they could probably cut through anything. Just then the wings were gone, jerked up so fast that it was almost as if they had never been there, as the bitter wind tugged them the wrong way. The dragon let out an unsettling roar that was instantly followed by a voice I instantly recognized, "Sorry, my fault, I'm not used to this whole flying thing."

It was that human I had met earlier. Her voice sounded slightly off though, like she was in pain. I tried to turn my head around to see her, but it didn't quite work out. My neck wouldn't turn far enough so all I could see was the tough hide that clung to the tense muscles of the dragon holding me. Then I realized something, they were flying me back to their village. There I would be outnumbered, and I was injured still so I would be vulnerable. Panic once again filled me, bringing with it a rush of adrenaline. I let out a sound halfway between a growl and a roar as I twisted to the side, shoving my feet into the dragon's side and jolting my wings back and forth as fast as I could. The dragon didn't release me as I had hoped, instead just ignoring me completely. I cried out, shaking my head back and forth with my jaws wildly flung at the air. Then the human spoke in a soft whisper, "Amber."

I instantly stilled my movements, feeling the panic ebb away. For that single word had said so much more than a thousand words could have. It was spoken in a comforting, reassuring, manner laced with true honesty and trust. It was said in a way I hadn't heard in a very long time, it was said like my only true human friend once spoke my name. It was said with love and hope and truth. It had been so long, too long, since I'd seen that women. Yet, I'm sure to her it wasn't long enough, it would never be long enough. She never wanted to see me again, she wished she had never even known me. It didn't matter now though, I was different now. So much had happened that had made me change so much.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts that was in the past. That had all happened so long ago that it should be faded from my memory, if the deep emotions hadn't been seared it into my mind. The dragon carrying me then let out a sound that was halfway between annoyance and challenge. I heard the flapping of wings and saw a flash of bright yellow scales, followed quickly by a deep furious voice saying, "What do you think you're doing on my dragon!"

It didn't sound much like a question, more like a hostile remark in fact, but the other human answered anyway. Her voice was almost familiar to me by now, and that thought frightened me a bit. I couldn't be getting close to a human, I could never ever get close to a human. Not after all that had happened. The human's voice was still speaking, and I tried to focus on the words. "What does it look like? I'm trying to save an injured Night Fury!"

For a second the yellow dragon and its current rider came into view. The dragon was a Deadly Nadderhead, its scales a mixture of sunshine yellow and leaf green. The dragon itself just looked bored and slightly tired, its wings flapping slowly as its gaze flickered around lazily. Its rider almost looked uncomfortable on this dragon, almost… out of place. Despite that though, the rider was obviously trained to ride a dragon. The almost easy way his back hunched forward just the slightest amount in the perfect posture for riding a dragon, and the way his calloused hands absentmindedly brushed against the tough scales of the dragon's neck without flinching at the weird feeling saying it all. His head was tilted down just the slightest amount, causing the tips of his dark hair to just barley fall into his strikingly sharp ice blue eyes that were narrowed slightly in what could only be described as protectiveness.

I was shocked at the worry that radiated off the rider, my dragon senses able to pick up his feelings beneath the false façade of pure annoyance that was splashed on his pale face. The rider then suddenly shifted to the side quickly, his heel gently digging into the dragon's right side. The dragon let out a roar of surprise, but the dragon quickly jerked sideways to follow the rider's command anyway. The other human was then screeching something, "Hookfang, Twist left!"

The dragon carrying me roared and twisted to the side, following the other rider's command flawlessly even though the dragon had obviously not even registered the threat. I saw the light brown netting of a dragon capturing net, and the heavy grey weights attached to it, as the net flew inches in front of my head. The dragon in front of me roared again, instantly becoming alert at the sight of danger. The dragon carrying me tightened its grip around me, his head tilted downwards to look at me and make sure I hadn't been injured by the flying net. His gaze only lasted for a moment, before it jerked back up to gaze at the human riding to other dragon. I could tell they were the true dragon pair, that rider and this dragon. But I didn't have the time to think very long about how they seemed so comfortable with each other. I had bigger things to worry about.

As in that huge ship over there that was firing nets to try to catch us.

* * *

**There you go. Finally I have produced a chapter and posted it. I'm sorry it's so short, but I figured I should go ahead and post this so that I could post _something_ to this story. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
